Who Would Win: Rachel Alucard Vs Evangeline McDowell
by draconichero21
Summary: The 16th entry of my Who Would Win one-shot series. This time we have two loli vampire chicks that are among the most powerful protagonists of their universe clashing against each other as they show the true extent of their might. But which one has the magic power to trump the other? Read and find out just WHO WOULD WIN! Rated M for violence.


**(A/N: Draconichero: In their respective canons they are virtually unbeatable. Although they look like little girls they've lived several dozen our lifetimes. The Real Brick: Rachel Alucard, the rabbit-looking vampire. Draconichero: And Evangeline McDowell the Magus Nosferatu. The Real Brick: I'm The Real Brick. Draconichero: and I'm draconichero and it's our job to answer one question, which of these two combatants is superior in a 1 on 1 match-up determined to see just WHO. WOULD. WIIIIIIN?)**

Disclaimer: BlazBlue and Mahou Sensei Negima are copyright their respective owners

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Rachel Alucard is the observer of the BlazBlue universe. She has lived for over a thousand years and winds up constantly living through every time loop the BlazBlue series has gone through. She is one of the most powerful characters by default, able to stay on the level of Yuuki Terumi when the asshole is trying at least a little bit harder than against other people. Rachel is arrogant, rude, crude and always gives cryptic answers. Her powers rely on wind manipulation, electricity and projectile spamming. But her greatest asset is the Tsukuyomi unit, a giant shield that was able to completely block an attack that could wipe out an entire city.

Although Rachel is not as powerful as she once was in Calamity Trigger and has fallen from the tier list considerably, she's still very powerful when it comes to the story as even characters like Ragna and Jin have trouble putting her down. Valkenhayn, one of the six heroes, serves as her butler and I think we're all aware of the trope "Authority Equals Asskicking".

As a last ditch effort against enemies, Rachel's greatest technique is her ability to open the gate to the dream realm that could, in theory, allow her to inflict her opponent with their greatest nightmare. With her familiars Nago and Gii, Rachel descends gracefully onto the battlefield, but will her in-battle trickery and projectiles be enough to take down Eva?

* * *

**Fighter B**

Evangeline Anastasia Katherine McDowell (try saying that five times fast) is the oldest living character in the series Mahou Sensei Negima. Eva is proficient in both dark magic and ice magic. She has high speed regeneration, learned Aikido from the inventor of the art itself, and can manipulate people as though they were living puppets. Eva is wanted for 60 billion dollars for crimes she has committed over the years. Although she can use illusion magic to make herself look like an adult, the reality of the matter is that Eva looks younger than a middle school child. And, of course, her age is a very sensitive subject for her. She _hates_ being reminded that she looks underage, but is perfectly legal. She also hates short jokes.

Eva's magic includes a wide variety of ice spells, many of which bring the area around her to subzero temperatures. On top of that, a few of the spells she has further cement her great magical ability. She is the inventor of the spell Magia Erebrea, a technique that is fueled by its users negative feelings like anger and jealousy and is used to infuse the user with a spell of their choosing. Eva's is called Ice Queen where she has increased damage to all of her ice magic and freezes everything around her.

While most of Evangeline's spells require an incantation her Ensis Exsequens does not require any and is probably one of the most deadly attacks in her arsenal as it hastily phase changes things in her path from a solid—or liquid—to a gas, creating intense heat that obliterates what she strikes, but freezes the area around the spell by drawing the heat away from it. But is this one trump card enough to defeat Rachel? Will it be Eva's other spells that win her the day? Enough seahorsing around. It's time to get that answer. Let's find out WHO WOULD WIIIIIIN!

* * *

**The Setup**

Still alive even after so long, Evangeline had spent the last few decades simply wandering the Earth in search of things to keep her entertained. The Black Beast was a rare sight to behold sure, but it barely registered on the amusement scale.

Bored out of her skull as she sipped lemonade in midair in the middle of a forest, currently disguised to look older and sexier than her normal self, Eva noticed a rather peculiar individual floating across the air. She has blonde hair styled in pigtails. She wore a black crinoline with hair ribbons to match, but the ribbons made her look like something or another of a rabbit. However, what further struck Eva's attention was that she was floating with an umbrella like a nanny Eva had seen in an American Movie. Her attention grabbed, Eva investigated. It was better than just sipping lemonade and being bored.

"Hi there," Eva said, blocking the other blonde's path and flying right in front of her.

"Were you raised in a barn? I could've crashed into you had I not taken notice of your approach. Do remove yourself from my path," the pigtailed blonde said to Evangeline in a haughty manner.

"Oh, hey, what's the rush?" Evangeline said as she swam backwards through the air around her conversational partner. "I'm bored and I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like you in the last seven hundred years or so."

"Yes you do reek of incredible magic power. But if you think yourself my equal then you are highly mistaken. You are a lower than a dog, barely a form of life. Now kindly leave me alone. I have places to be and people to see."

Evangeline laughed and got right in front of her opponent. "You've got guts to say that kind of thing to a Shinso Vampire, brat."

"I am Rachel Alucard, of the Alucard family. If you have the intelligence to fly you have the intelligence to cease and desist at once."

"Them's is fightin' words little bitch. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Hmph, you would dare affront me. Just who do you think you are?"

"I have many names, but just call me Evangeline McDowell or more accurately, the woman who will beat you within an inch of your life."

"Princess," Gii spoke in concern.

"Hush Gii! Nago," she fanned out her umbrella in front of her.

"Yes, princess?" the umbrella talked back.

"Let's show this uppity hag what we do to miscreants that offend me."

* * *

**The Battle**

**The Wheel of Fate is Turning **

**Rebel 1**

**ACTION!**

Swinging with her familiar-turned-parasol, Rachel swung outward towards Evangeline, but the mature-looking vampire blocked the strike and then flowed around Rachel faster than she could react before driving her elbow into the princess' back. Rachel went flying across the air only to turn around.

"Hmph," she fired several pumpkins at Evangeline, but the maga nosferatu evaded each projectile as it came in.

"Lic lac la Liac Lilac, 199 arrows of Ice!"

"Princess!" Gii shouted.

"Be quiet," Rachel said casually as a fierce wind storm picked up and the gale force winds redirected the attack right back at Evangeline.

"Reflectio!" All of the arrows that came back at Eva impacted upon her shield while the rest went sailing by her.

With the wind at her back, Rachel sailed towards Evangeline and then erupted a bolt of lightning around her person, but Eva had been swift enough to also use the wind blowing in her face to her advantage and dodged backwards to avoid Rachel entirely.

Whipping up a small tornado, Rachel sent the fearsome gust at Evangeline. With the wind already blowing in her face, Eva was whipped up into the small gale force wind and taken for a ride.

"Hmph, worthless," Rachel scoffed as she sent a flurry of helicopter bats at her target and then, on command they exploded. "Nago, Gii, let's go," Rachel said only for a blast of darkness to come rocketing out of the ground, followed by Eva who looked no worse for wear, except now her clothes seemed a lot baggier and she had the appearance of a child.

"Well, well, what a surprise. You're smaller than I am."

"Shut it! I can't use my magic at its best if I have to focus on keeping up my illusion. Dios Tucos!" Eva flew above Rachel and made a downward sweeping moment with her arm as her arm was a claw. A fearsome bolt of lightning erupted from Eva's arm and slammed Rachel towards the ground.

The age old vampire had landed perfectly on her feet with seemingly no damage and then blasted the wind up into Evangeline's face again before launching a barrage of giant frogs at her.

"Lic lac la liac Lilac," Evangeline chuckled, "Nivis Casus!" An avalanche of snow blew down at the falling wind and a giant whirlwind of snow and ice covered the battlefield and wound up splashing right on top of Rachel. Nago, of course, took the brunt of the attack.

"B-brr, P-p-p-princess, I-I-I'm freezing," Gii shivered, "GACHOO!" Rachel smacked the small imp.

Nago was also shivering, and also ice blue. "Y-y-yes, brrrrrr! Princess are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said, looking up at the sky. "That attack would've killed me if I was merely human. The temperatures in this area have dropped dangerously. Hmph," Rachel smiled. "How interesting."

"P-princess, you're scaring me," Gii trembled.

Taking back to the air, Rachel turned Nago into a sword and struck at Eva up close. Gii turned into a trident and also made to strike at Evangeline, but the wanted criminal dodged with her swift flight and prepared another spell.

"Malleus Aquilonios!" A giant mass of ice was dropped until Rachel, but a fearsome tornado picked up and blew it completely away from her.

"Cheeky little brat aren't you?" Evangeline said as she came within fifteen feet of Rachel. "Your power is wind magic and quite the control over the element if I do say so myself."

"I could say the same about you. Most of that ice magic would've killed me if I was human, but try as you might you are not my superior, not even my equal. You are just an arrogant little brat with a lot of power, shorty."

Evangeline scowled. "That's it. Now you die."

Evangeline rushed in close and grappled Rachel around her throat before slugging her at the ground, but using the wind to her advantage, Rachel blew herself across the air before rising up into the sky and blasting lightning blast after lightning blast at Evangeline.

Using dark magic to counter Rachel blow for blow, Evangeline began closing the gap, her rate of fire increasing with every strike. Eventually she closed the gap on Rachel. However, the princess of the Alucard family had anticipated that and tossed a frog at Evangeline's face. She was disgusted momentarily only to bat it away like it was nothing. The minor electricity damage was nothing to the long-lived mage.

Seeing this, Rachel realized she'd have to focus mostly on powerful attacks. Fighting casually was just not going to cut it anymore.

Switching up styles, Rachel summoned nearly 30 explosive pumpkins and launched them all at Evangeline with enough of a gale force to start uprooting trees.

Finding it difficult to fight her way through the massive wind storm, Evangeline was hit with every last attack.

She then dropped out of the air and hit the ground. Rachel followed. "See, I told you, struggle as you might you lack the might to," she then noticed a change happening to Evangeline's body, "Hmm?" She watched as Evangeline's body completely healed itself of all the burns and scrapes she had inflicted upon her body. However, Evangeline remained face-down. Rachel then noticed the area around her starting to freeze up again, even worse than the last time.

"Lic lac la liac Lilac, Kosmike Katastrophe!" The entire forest immediately frosted over in the brutalest coldsnap Rachel had ever seen. Thankfully she still had the wind and Nago to her advantage as she looked at the frostbitten forest from above and Evangeline rising out up from it. "Little brat!"

Using another harsh wind, Rachel pushed Eva far away from her and then, using her intense magic began to create a gigantic tornado.

"P-princess, are you sure you should—"

"Hush, Gii, Just because I'm an observer doesn't mean I can have a little fun every once in a while. Besides, I have a lot of pent up anger that needs to be vented. This forest holds no purpose in the events to come. Without Takamagahara to watch events anyway, who's going to stop me?" Gii gulped.

"Princess, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this," Nago said. The cat's answer was only a sadistic smirk crossing Rachel's face. Nago shivered.

With Eva unable to fight against the g-forces of the tornado, Rachel executed her coup de grace and summoned storm clouds from above. A massive bolt of lightning hammered down hard from above into the eye of the storm, creating a crater the size of a meteorite.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

When the dust from the lightning blast cleared, Rachel watched as Eva came flying out of it without any care for consequence. The ice and darkness magus was coated in a body of ice and with her bare hands dug her nails into Rachel's arm. Grappled and unable to escape, Rachel had Gii impale Eva through the chest with an attack, but Gii froze on the spot and wound up shattering as Eva took her free hand slashed him to bits.

Rachel looked horrified as she watched Gii turn to crystal dust.

"That hurt," Eva growled, "YOU BRAT!" She flung Rachel at the ground and as Rachel righted herself she noticed that she saw her arm encased in ice. Using Nago as a club, she smashed the ice apart.

"Gii, he…"

"I know, Nago," Rachel said. "It's just the two of us now. We will avenge him."

"Lic Lac La Liac Lilac, Nivis Casius!"

"That. Won't. Work!" Rachel exclaimed and with a fearsome tornado blasted back upwards at Evangeline's avalanche fall.

"I know it won't," Evangeline flew down and appeared down by Rachel. "Crystallizatio Tellustris!"

Once again, Rachel was force to take to the air as the already frostbitten forest turned thicker than the ice in Antarctica.

_I have to avoid the ground it seems, _Rachel thought to herself. She rained more lightning down from the sky as Evangeline ducked and weaved to avoid Rachel's lightning.

Creating a heavy gale force into the ground, Rachel was determined to keep Evangeline at a distance. _This little upstart won't beat me! Impossible! I won't have it!_ Rachel gusted an F-3 hurricane at Evangeline from above, but the wind around Eva froze solid from the bottom up and she shattered the now frozen air and rocketed towards Rachel once more, the air around her becoming so cold and slow that she was unaffected by the harsh winds. Although the intense pressure from the wind was slicing her face, Evangeline's regeneration kept her skin to a healthy complexion.

Eventually she reached Rachel and prepared to attack at point blank. "199 Arrows of Darkness!"

Rachel had no choice. The wind was already at her back and Evangeline was too close. "Unleashing Armagus! Tsukuyomi!" Against the absolute defense shield, Eva's attacks were like throwing a spit wad at a car windshield.

Frustrated, Evangeline unloaded attack after attack after attack at Rachel's shield. She tried to get around the shield, but Rachel would just manipulate the shield to block her.

"Try as you might you will not destroy the absolute defense of Tsukuyomi. You. Have. Lost."

Using wind to suck Evangeline towards her, pressing the Maga nosferatu like a piece of paper against a brick wall, Rachel let the magic in her body surge. "Clownish Calendula!" Eva watched as a mighty lightning bolt struck down and then spread outwards consuming her, Rachel and the defense shield in a blanket of lilac plasma.

When the smoke and mirrors cleared, Rachel looked down at the ground. She put away the Tsukuyomi and lowered herself to the ground. Evangeline lay down there, burned and battered from Rachel's attack.

"You did it princess! The wench is no more!" Nago cheered, but Rachel was not so sure.

She had a right to be wary. In an instant, Evangeline was on her feet, healed and poised to strike. Without hesitating, Rachel brought the Tsukuyomi back out and used the wind to create distance between Evangeline and herself.

"I've had enough! This! Ends! NOW!" Evangeline shouted. "Lic lac la Liac Lilac! Aperantos Leukos Ourano!" From behind Evangeline many icy vines began sprouting everywhere at an alarming rate.

"What are those?" Rachel asked only to get her answer as the vines slammed straight into the Tsukuyomi with intense force like multiple battering rams. "Hmph, try as you might you'll not get..."

CRASH! The Tsukuyomi shattered into tiny little pieces.

"…through?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What kind of absolute defense is that?" Evangeline cackled. "Any shield unable to withstand the multi-barrier breaking power of my Aperantos Leukos Ourano is unworthy to be called absolute defense. Now that that annoying shield is out of my way, YOU CAN DIE!" Evangeline rushed forward into close range combat. Rachel pushed her away with wind, slowing Evangeline's movements greatly.

_I must open the dream realm, _Rachel bit her lip, _It's the only way. This creature…this demon…she's a madwoman!_

Rachel began opening a gate to the dream realm behind her and put Nago in front of her as a shield.

"Ensis Exsequens!"

Even without Tsukuyomi, Rachel was confident in Nago's ability to protect her from any attack, but Rachel suddenly felt very weak and felt all the winds around her cease to be. She looked down. There, extending right through Nago and into and out through her stomach was a blade of pure energy. Rachel hacked up her own blood.

Rachel's vision felt hazy as blood drooled down her chin. _So this is what it feels like to die? It's a rather…strange…feeling. _

From the air Rachel tumbled and smashed into the frozen battlefield below, breaking her neck post-mortem. Nago faded into the Aether before she even hit the ground.

Evangeline breathed out and disengaged her Magia Erebrea coating of ice. "Well, that was entertaining. It's too bad she's dead. I rather enjoyed that. Oh well," Evangeline then flew off towards Ikaruga, not that she had any idea that that's where she was headed.

**END**

* * *

**(A/N: Ohhhhhh man I can only expect the BlazBlue fan rage on this one. Rachel might be one of the most powerful characters in all of BlazBlue, but her own arrogance partly brought about her own downfall. Rachel's wind allowed her to counter and of Evangeline's projectiles and the g-forces she could summon by wind control ultimately gave her control of the battlefield. However, every time Evangeline could and would look down and out, Rachel would never commit to overkill and check up to scoff her potentially dying opponent, such is her very nature. Even if her arrogance hadn't caused that, Evangeline's Aperantos Leukos Ourano is known as a Multi-barrier destroying attack, clearly capable of smashing right through the Tsukuyomi. Even if she hadn't or couldn't destroyed it, Eva has the speed to get around it with Instant Movement. And while Rachel has tons of deadly spells it's nothing Eva wouldn't be able to recover from. Evangeline has been impaled through the chest and recovered in a matter of seconds. Unless Rachel destroyed her body completely she'd never kill her. Furthermore, while Eva has never been subject to powerscaling, a weaker version of her fought Negi when he obtained Magia Erebrea and then he only barely tied with Jack Rakan, another very powerful mage in the Negima universe. This means that Evangeline would be twice or five times more powerful as her construct, which says a lot about her true power. Even if she's not more powerful than Rakan, just being close to him in power more than makes her a match for Rachel. And then there's Ensis Exsequens, a spell in Eva's arsenal with enough power behind it to obliterate Rachel the moment it made contact. As Rachel lacks any healing factor herself, she would simply be outlasted, outpowered and outmaneuvered. Even though Rachel could send Eva to the dream realm, and Eva might drown from not being able to swim, Rachel would only use it as a last resort, again, because of her arrogant nature. She would never admit that there would be an adversary capable of keeping up with her true power. Still, she put up an amazing fight, a testament to being one of the most powerful BlazBlue characters. Ultimately though, you know what we say: no guts no glory…what too soon? The Winner is Evangeline McDowell).**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN:**

"**The Heavens, the Earth, and a million squirrels call to me! Huh? What? They don't?"  
"Let me show you how we do things back in Texas!"**


End file.
